


But we were human, too.

by ThisIsNotADrill



Series: Times of War [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cannibalism, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Non-explicit sexual assault, Original Character Death(s), Prisoner of War, Propaganda, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Valm is fucked over, War, a lot of gore, a metric shit ton of angst, implied xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hell, so why does it excite them so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But we were human, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, a fire emblem fanfic that's not just jokes for once... Fire Emblem doesn't really need to be darker, but am I going to make it darker? ...yeah. Also, ocs. Because I'm too deep in oc hell.

Victoria stared down at the mend staff in her hands, having just completed her duties in Pheros' medical tent. Sweat caused her blonde hair to stick to her head, having been directly in the summer sun under her already warm hat. She couldn't remember the date off the top of her head- Though perhaps every day being the same was to blame for that. Fighting one day, fighting the next... Though the cause was noble, the work was exhausting. The Valkyrie could swear she had black circles under her eyes, perhaps from spending all afternoon on the battlefield. Exhausted, she took a moment to simply sit herself by a stream, splashing water on her face.

With herself more awake, Victoria gazed at her reflection for a moment- At the barest hints of wrinkles on her face, and the bags under her russet brown eyes. Though she was only thirty, she felt that the job had aged her at least five years, and the thought brought out a tiny sigh. She leaned back, running a hand through her hair before hearing a voice.

"Ah, Victoria." The Valkyrie straightened at that, turning to look to her commander, Pheros. Immediately, she fixed her posture, straightening out and focusing. The rigidity in her pose almost made Pheros laugh. The woman shook her head slowly. "At ease, Victoria." Pheros spoke, causing the Valkyrie to relax.

"Pardon me, General." She spoke in a slightly rough, deep voice. One that likely wouldn't have been too out of place on a boy, given the pitch. Victoria briefly closed her eyes, as though tempted to doze off under the sun. "You had need of me, General?" She prompted, rolling her shoulders until they gave a slight pop.

"Yes, actually. As you know, we're holding down Fort Steiger today... however. There is a rumor that we may be facing the Ylisseans." Pheros began, straightening up. Victoria paused at that, looking up slowly. The Ylisseans? The ones who had never lost a battle...? She took a breath at hearing that, looking away. Facing them head on would be suicide, but she knew Pheros would do it anyway. She had always been... stubbornly determined.

"You plan on fighting them head on, don't you?" Victoria asked, brow wrinkling slowly in distress. Of course, she knew she likely didn't have to ask- Pheros was simply too proud to back down from any sort of challenge, being debatablely desperate to surpass Yen'fay and become second only to Walhart himself. Her commander wasn't a bad person, of course- Simply foolishly proud.

"Not this time." Pheros shook her head. "At least we're not riding out to meet them... but, we must keep them from entering Fort Steiger." Pheros replied, causing Victoria to frown in reply. "I managed to get the news from Jean- clever man that he is..." She thought aloud, briefly pausing. "...they also have the princess of Cho'sin on their side."

"Yen'fay's sister?" Victoria asked, eyes widening ever so slightly. "...my, I'm surprised they're attacking us first, then. I'd imagine she would want to settle the score with Yen'fay." She commented, hands resting on her forearms.

"They likely think we'll be an easier target... pah, by the time we finish, they'll have wished they went after him, instead." Pheros crossed her arms, turning to watch the sun hang low in the sky, casting out it's orange glow on the fort. "In any case, I had a request of you." With a breath, the more experienced Valkyrie turned back to Victoria. "I'd like you to fight at my side."

"Ah, truly?" The other woman couldn't help but smile subtly at that. "Just like when we were first starting out, then..." Victoria thought aloud, resting a gloved hand on her cheek. "Very well, then. I promise that I won't let you down, commander."

Pheros chuckled. "You never have."


End file.
